Danielle & Henry
by Star Dreamer Sivy
Summary: This story begins after the first 2 months of Danielle and Henrys wedding. What bliss will life bring? What tragedy’s will be put before them? You’ll just have to read to find out. This is my 1st fan fiction! So please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Danielle & Henry**

_**Authors Note; Dear Readers, I do not own any of the Ever After characters, but I do own the the characters you do not recognize. And if you wish to use them in your own stories, all you have to do, is to ask me. Please review, as I would be very thankful for your words, so I can make this a much better. Forever thankful! Sivy** _

**Chapter One-Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

She hated the thought of saying goodbye to him. They had only been married for two months. And they had just returned from their honeymoon from Rome, and already he had to tend to princely duties, such as traveling to Spain with his father for talks on a new treaty. Her heart ached knowing this happiness that she felt so strongly, would have to end later. Danielle looked up at the figure, his breaths were gentle and calming. His arm, was around her small waist. So warm, so many times had they held her body. Softly she smiled at herself. Thinking of the countless times they had made love. So passionate but yet so sweet. But she came out of her thoughts as the sleeping body next to her started to stir. "Good morning Henry". She said softly as a smile appeared on his face. He kissed the top of her forehead, "Good morning my love". He started to kiss the sides of her neck, what made Danielle giggle. "Henry, we shall be late. And your father will not aspirate us making him wait for his breakfast". Henry continued kissing her neck, "Let him wait! We are producing heirs, just as he wanted…". Danielle laughed and began to rise. "Oh no you don't!" Henry grab her by the waist and brought her back down. "Henry!" her laughs were uncontrollable. She rose again and this time she was successful. She looked at her love, still laughing. "Henry do not pout…you shall get your wish…I promise…but you shall just have to wait". "Oh how I hate waiting when it comes to you my love, for it is just like parting…such sweet sorrow". Danielle lowered her head, for she did not want Henry to see her sadden eyes. For she knew it would make it harder for him to leave. For him to do his duty.

Danielle entered her large dressing chamber. Shelves filled the walls with many shoes, hats, and many racks with dresses, robes, jackets and coats that rested on them. On one wall were 3 large windows that looked out a upon the queens much loved gardens. In front of the middle window was a fairly large golden mirror. On each side were shelves that contained many crowns and jewelry. They were all for her.

Danielle knew which dress she would wear. One of Henrys favorites. It was a soft gray color sink of a dress, that had crushed white pears all across the front. Her shoulders where graced by a blue sapphire gem necklace. Danielle's hair was down, the front rolled back in an elegant French braid pins of pearls holding every strand of her hair in there rightful place. All of witch, would not be possible without her faithful Lady in waiting, Aurora De Montague. Once her servant left the room, Danielle looked at herself in her mirror. She was so deeply in her thoughts, that she did not notice the man walking to her. Once he had his arms around her waist, she just smiled at him sweetly. "You look more beautiful each day m'lady…just say the word and I shall not leave for Spain". Danielle shook her head and said in a mire whisper, "Henry…as much as it pains me to say this, you must leave…It is your duty not only to your country but to me to". She closed her eyes, hiding the tears that so longed to come down. And when she opened them again, she was face to face with Henry. His lips softly kissed hers. When they parted Henry breath in the sweet scent of the perfume that she wore. "We should way our way now Henry…" Danielle said softly as she interrupted him. Knowing to well how he would just of loved to stay there with her in his arms.

"Finally! I thought I would shave to death!" the king boomed, as the Queen rolled her eyes. "Honestly Francis, must you make a scene!", she turned her attention to the newly weds, with a lovely smile. "How did you sleep my dears?". Henry pushed Danielle in and sat right to her. "Fine, thank you mother". He put his hand over Danielle's. "Father I wish to inquire of what my agenda's are today". "Why Henry, do you want to know right at this moment?". "I was hoping to spend this day with my wife". Queen Marie glanced an angry look at her husband. Knowing to well he would say no. And he took it without saying a word, for he was not in the mood to argue. "Francis, it is there last day before Henry has to leave…let them spend it together…".It was now Francis's turn to roll his eyes, "Very well, Henry you may". While Henry and Francis talked about the kingdom and such matters, the Queen couldn't help but notice how pale Danielle was. She spoke in a near whisper so no other person but Danielle would hear. "My dear are you feeling alright, you look rather pale?". "It is nothing to worry about mother, it is just a refection…on how I feel". The Queen pattered her hand and gave her a look that only a loving mother could give. "Ha, women…" Francis interrupted only to be given a furious look by Marie. Henry looked at his wife. Her eyes once filled with life, were filled with sorrow. He hated to see her like this, he hated knowing very well that while he would be away, she would be sad. "Mother, Father, Will you excuse us". Henry stood and gently took Danielle's hand and made their way out of the door. "Captains, you are not needed today…for today I shall just simply be Henry". The four men bowed and walked away. "Come, today I am all but yours…".

Henry helped her down, from the back of his horse. They stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes. Oh how he loved her, how he missed and longed for her. Even though she was only right their next to him, he still felt all these things. And without a moments thought, Henry leaned in, she meeting him halfway, their kiss was passionate. And when they parted both were out of breath, both smiling. Her neck was to temping, he had to give in. Slowly as Henry kissed her neck, he gently pulled her in down onto his cloak. His hands went wandering down her sides. But Danielle stopped him, still with a smile on her face. "Not here Henry…".He let out a disappointed sigh. "When we get back to the palace…I promise…".He smiled a mischievous smile, "Then lets head back my love, for I do not think I can wait any longer…". Danielle smiled to herself. He looked so much like a little boy asking for a most wanted present. "Oh Henry you are dreadful", she teased him, oh how she loved to. She rose and walked a bit. "We may head back to the palace…once…you catch me!". She ran away as fast as she could, because she knew Henry was fast on her tail already. His laughter she could hear as she hide behind a tree with her hand on her mouth as to hold in her laughter. "Oh were, Oh were could my lady be…". He smiled, seeing a glimmer of her gray silk dress. Slowly, with out a sound he jumped out to her and quickly held her in his arms, before she could even think of escaping.

They both feel to the ground in fits of laughter. The rolled on the dirt, both no caring about how dirty they would be after this. Once they stopped the laughing and rolling, their lips met again. They were interrupted by someone coughing, quite obviously. And without even looking up Henry knew who it was. "Yes, Captain Laurent". Danielle burst out a quick laugh. "I am sorry…to… interrupt you Majesties, but the king has ordered me to bring you both back". Danielle stopped laughing and looked up at the pump man on the brown horse. "Is something wrong, Laurent?". "I am afraid your highness that Prince Henry and King Francis are going to leave much sooner than thought". Danielle looked at Henry, who was on top of her. He was angry and she did not have one doubt that as soon as Henry saw the king they would argue. "Come Henry, we must go…". He shook his head, "He promised Danielle…it is not fair our time together is being cut so short…".She pushed the a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I know…I know my love, but just think, when you come back we shall have all the time in the world…". She tried to smile but instead a tear come down.

Henry put his hands around Danielle's waste, and lifted her down. Not taking his eyes of her for one moment. "Henry, Danielle! What are you two doing back so soon!", the Queen greeted them with a fairly large smile. "Father sent for us…they are leaving much early than…expected " Danielle answered before Henry could even say a word. She put her hand into his and he kissed to the top of her forehead. "You must go…before it gets any more harder Henry". He nodded and kissed her sweet lips. And before Danielle knew it he was gone, out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Not Herself**

Danielle sat down in Henry's favorite overstuffed leather chair by the fireplace. Her eyes were fixed a upon the window that showed it to her the moon, that was out in all its glory. Her thoughts were so strongly on Henry, that they had brought tears. He had been gone for two days already, and not since his departure, did she wonder out of the palace gates. Danielle was too tried and had been sick so many times over these two days, that the only person who saw her vomit one morning was one of her escorts. The young Captain, William De Lamark. He had begged for Danielle to let him call a upon the royal physician. But Danielle would just say the same thing, "I shall be alright". But she wasn't getting better. Along with consent vomiting, was nausea. She hated it but she had a fairly good idea what was causing all of this. She must be pregnant. What else could it be? She started to wonder if it would be a boy or girl, would the child look more like its mother or father? Who would it take more a upon in characterizes? All these thoughts played in her mind, until she feel asleep in the chair in the late hours.

Her dreams were of Henry, the first time they went to the monastery, that was the day she truly knew she was in love with him, and their wedding, and other such wonderful days in her life that were with him. And when she woke she was sadden to relies that he was still far, far away in Spain. But she could not liger in her thoughts because before she knew it she was hit with nausea. She knew what would happen next so she reached for the closet bowl and vomited.

Once she was cleaned up and dress she left chambers only to be greeted by Captain De Lamark. "Good morning your highness, did you sleep well?", she nodded. "Quite, thank you William". He did not believe, he knew her to well to tell that she was thinking of him. Her Henry. "Forgive me your highness, but I can not help but notice that your eyes are red and your…well not quite yourself". Danielle looked up at him and smiled softly at William, "You know me all to well William…I would like to go for a ride before breakfast. I think I need the fresh air". William smiled down at the Princess, "I was wondering when you would ride again". The twoshareda laugh and made there way to the stables.

As the two where galloping on the dusty road of the countryside, Danielle felt the nausea coming back. She stopped her horse and ran to the side of the road and vomited. William ran to her and held her hair out of the way as she vomited again. "Your highness I think we should go back to the palace. Your heath seems…to well to be deteriorating". She whipped her mouth with her hand. "William, I am fine", she protested. "Forgive me your highness but no, you are not". She surrender, and with the help of William, she climbed back on her black horse. Still over come with the nauseating feeling, she made her horse gallop slowly. The feeling just got worse and worse. And by the time they had gone through the gates of the palace, she felt faith. 'Just a little bit feature and I shall be in my own bed'. But for some unknown reason her horse bucked throwing Danielle off. "PRINCESS!", William jumped off his horse and ran to the princess, she was unconscious. A crowd of soldiers and courtiers had gathered around the limp body. All with worried faces, some of the women were even crying. Already the royal physicians had been called. Gently as not to harm her, Captain De Lamark lifted Danielle, and carried her away to her room. With the help of the soldiers who kept back the crowd of distressed courtiers back.

Queen Marie sat in Henrys and Danielle's parlor, with da Vinci and Jacqueline comforting her. The royal physicians had been examining Danielle for quite sometime. "Your highness, should I send a scout to King Francis and Prince Henry to inform them on…these developments?". Marie sapped out of her trance, "Hm oh um, I have written a message for Henry…it is their a upon the…".Her words stopped as soon as she saw a royal physicians come out of Danielle room. "What news do you have?". Her face showed the desperation of a worrying mother. "Your highness, I am afraid the next few hours will be very important…Princess Danielle is showing possible signs of miscarriage". The Queen couldn't believe what she was hearing…'possible signs of miscarriage'. "I did not even know she was pregnant…", tears started to fall from Marie face. "May I see her?", the physician thought for a few moments and nodded.

"Oh, my poor, sweet Danielle…", Marie whispered under her breath as she looked at the pale girl. She did not dare move for fear that she would wake the sleeping statue. Her heart was heavily, filled with so much guilt. She knew Danielle was not herself but she thought it all because Henry was in Spain…not that she was carrying a child. 'How could I have been so blind', she kept thinking to herself until she felt a hand rest a upon her shoulder. "Your highness, it is time to leave…let the doctors do what they must…Danielle is good hands…". As much as da Vinci words were a comfort she couldn't help but cry. "I knew she was not herself…but I thought it was because Henry was away…I should have known that she was with child…".Da Vinci and Jacqueline calmed down the Queen and took her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-The Message **

"Your Majesty, we have an urgent message from the Queen…"The scout handed the envelope that was sealed with the royal crest, to the King. Francis read the letter. He winced, every word had dug a dagger deeper into his heart. Once he had finished reading, he looked up to the his son and handed him the letter.

Dear Henry and Francis,

It is with great sadness that I have to tell you this. While on her way back to the palace this morning, Danielle fell of her horse. Right as I write this letter to you, the royal physicians are doing all they can for her, but I beg you both, not as a Queen but as someone who deeply cares for Danielle, to return. If not for me then for her. I fear her conditions is very serious.

Love Mother

"Get the carriage ready! We leave at once!" commanded the King.

It had been eight days since Danielle had the accident. Seven days since she miscarried…She felt as though her heart was broken, and her eyes were sore and red from all the crying she had done. She wanted Henry, she needed him more than anything now. More than anything in the world…

"Hello Danielle…" said Jacqueline in her cheery voice as she drew open the curtains. "Hello…Jacqueline…is the flag still at half masts?". Jacqueline froze, ever since Danielle had miscarried, the Queen ordered the flag to be cast half mast. As a sign of respect to not only to the dead child but also to Danielle. "Yes…", Jacqueline was barely heard by Danielle. "What book would you like me to read to you today?", Danielle thought for a bit and handed Jacqueline the book that was on her bedside table. It had been given to her by Henry when they returned from there honeymoon. Utopia.

"Why is the flag at half mast?" Henry asked his father. The king looked out of the window and said in a whisper, "The flag is only at half mast if someone has died…Henry". 'Oh God, not my Danielle'. Before Henry could think anything else, he jumped out of the carriage before it even came to a holt. And ran to his bedchamber.

Henry burst through the doors, causing Jacqueline to jump off her chair and Danielle, to slowly open her eyes. "Henry…", a gentle voice said from the bed. "Oh thank God, your alive!", he ran to her bedside and held her in his arms. "When I saw the flag, I thought you might of died", He said still with her in his arms. When he pulled away Danielle had tears steaming down her face. "Sh…Sh…no need to cry my love, I am here now and I shall never leave you! Never!". His words were passionate and true.

And Jacqueline saw that it would be a good idea to leave the two, for much would be said. So she slipped out of the room without them noticing. "Henry", Danielle bit her lower lip, "I have something to tell you…something very important…".He looked at her eyes. They showed him saddens but yet happiness. "Henry…I…I…was with child when I fell off the horse…", a smile came over his face. "I am going to be a father! Oh how wonderful!".

He didn't understand what she was saying and he kept interrupting every time she tried to get a word in. And so finally she just shouted his name, and that got his attention. "Henry your not listening to what I am saying…", more tears came down her eyes. "I WAS…with child…I miscarried Henry, that is why the flag is at half mast. I miscarried…". Now it was her turn to hold him. He couldn't believe it. Only a minute ago he found out that she was with child and now he was told that she miscarried.

Henry remained with Danielle all through the day and night, holding her as they both mourned. He felt guilty, guilty for not being there to comfort and support her when it happened. Guilty that Danielle got hurt, guilty that his child had died…It felt all unreal to him. Like it was a dream…no not a dream, a nightmare…


	4. Chapter 4

****

Authors Note;

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews everyone! I hope this meets your standards. I'm so sorry its late. Schools been well…Hell. But hey I only have one year left and I'm out of there! Anyway I promise the next chapter will be up sometime before the end of the week.

Bye! Sivter

**Chapter Four-My Angel**

Danielle rolled over and reached for Henry, only to find the coldness of the sheets. The sun was rising, it was a beautiful sight, sight normal she would enjoy. But not today, not anytime soon. For she felt it taunted her. Reminding her what she had lost a few days ago…her unborn child. Why did this have to happen to her? To her and Henry? She started to think if he was disappointed in her. Danielle felt she had let down the country and most of all, Henry...

The Queen opened her arms out, with a pained look on her face. "Henry…", She hugged her son and when she pulled away, she looked into her his eyes. "How are you and Danielle copping?". He looked down at the floor. "As well as can be mother…she had nightmares last night. Tossing and turning in her sleep….",He looked up at the tearful Queen. "She kept calling out for me and ...the baby…why did this have to happen to us…to her, it is not fair!". She nodded, "I know sweet heart, I know…is Danielle still sleeping?". "Yes, I did not want to wake her. She had just settled down, she was so peaceful…she looked like an angel". Marie tried her best to smile but it was not successful, "It is because she is Henry…".

"Danielle…",Henry looked into her dressing chamber, no Danielle. He was beginning to worry now. She wasn't anywhere he looked. "De Lamark", William entered the room and bowled. "Yes Sire?". "Were is Princess Danielle?". "She is in the private garden Sire, she wished no escort your highness". Henry nodded a thank you to William and headed of to the private garden.

As Henry entered the walled garden, he saw his angel sitting on a bench, looking at the pond, lost in her thoughts. "Hello…" he said as he walked to her. Danielle just simply smiled. Once he sat next to her, he took her hand into his. And as a reaction, her head leaned on his shoulder. "I am sorry I wasn't here Danielle, when you had…".He stopped, not wanting to make her upset, not wanting to remind her of the lost. "You can say it…the miscarriage". He looked at her, so impressed that she had said it. "Danielle I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, with all my heart". She looked up to him and kissed his cheek. "And I you Milord", Henry smiled and put his arm around her. "You know I believe Danielle, that you are my angel". "Your angel?". He nodded, "yes my angel. You are inspiration, my hope, my love…I promise I shall do all in my power to stop anything from hurting you…and what ever you want you shall have my love". She thought for a moment. "Henry…do you really mean it when you said anything?". He nodded, "what ever you want my love, you shall have". She pulled away, so that she could see his eyes. "I want a child Henry".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- For Being You**

"A child?", Danielle nodded. He took both her hands into his, "then a child you shall have my love…". He kissed the top of her forehead. "I think we should pay a visit to Jacqueline at the manor…I need to get you out of this gilded cage…". Danielle only nodded. She was still feeling weak but she knew she had to get out of the palace. If not for her, then for Henry.

When they got out of their carriage, Henry and Danielle where greeted by a cheerful Jacqueline. "Oh Danielle I have the most wonderful news! Captain Laurent has asked me to marry him! And I said yes!". Danielle embraced her stepsister, "Oh Jacqueline that is wonder news!". For quite sometime Danielle and Henry had noticed something different about Laurent. The man was practically skipping all the time.

"Well it dose example his behavior lately". Danielle turned to Henry with a mischievous smile. "Oh will you just be happy for them Henry…"."I am! I truly am!", protested Henry. "Jacqueline, I hope you don't mind but can I go to the garden. I shall love to see the grounds again. It has been far to long". Jacqueline nodded, "Oh course Danielle. You know you never have to ask. This is your home as well". Danielle gave her the best smile she could, and placed her hand into Henrys, and they headed to the garden. It looked its best than it had in years. Roses and other such lovely flowers filled the garden. It was full of life.

"I must say Jacqueline, the garden looks better than I remember it", said looking around the grounds. "I am surprised you remember it at all my love, Your cloak was in your face most of the time". Danielle smiled softly while Jacqueline chuckled. Henry gave them a sarcastic smile. "Ha ha, it would have not been in my face if someone didn't thrown an apple at me, that caused me to fall a horse…Danielle!".

For the rest of the afternoon Henry and Danielle stayed at the manor, talking about how they met and the wedding to come. Danielle had agreed to help Jacqueline with the plans and also agreed to met each other the next day. The carriage ride back to the Palace was a fairly quite one. As soon as they stepped out, Captain Laurent greeted them. "Laurent you dark horse you kept your engagement to Jacqueline quit", teased Henry. Danielle smiled to herself but felt a bit sorry for the blushing Captain. "Oh Henry, leave the poor man alone…". Laurent let out a cough, feeling very nervous about the conversation that was going on. "Your highnesses, the king and queen would like to know if you would like to join them for dinner?". Before Danielle could say anything, Henry spoke. "Um no Laurent, me and Danielle wish to have dinner alone". The confused Danielle looked up at her husband. "Alone?", Henry nodded, "Alone". "Oh alone…"Danielle felt her checks getting hotter, getting the hint.

As soon as Henry closed their bedchamber door, Danielle surprisingly, kissed his lips gently. "What was that for Milady", he put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. "For being you Milord". He smiled and took another kiss from her lips. And when he pulled anyway Henry rested his forehead on hers. He saw the passion in her eyes that he had missed so much over these past few days, the passion that only one person could give him.

* * *

midnight-flurry  
2005-09-07  
ch 4, signed Aw. Danielle is always so strong but i dont think that most women who has had a miscarriage would be out and about after a little more than a week. I think that they're usually pretty weak for half a month atleast. I do love this chapter though abit that its kinda short. I look forward to your next entry.

* * *

Super Jet  
2005-09-07  
ch 4, signed i have one word...more...and from the way you spoke in you little pre-chapter note you sound like you're a junior...i'm in the same boat with you if that's the case and i admire your ability to be able to write this story AND keep up with the hardest year in high school bows I envy you! I have WAY too much work to keep up with my story right now...

* * *

Ah very good midnight-flurry. You seen, something is going to happen in the next few chapters. Something to do with what your saying. 

Lol Funny that im in year 11 but im one of the youngest in my year. Still only 15. I live in England you see, plus I'm dyslexic. Hahaha. But yeah Super Jet I totally know how you feel. Loads of homework and coursework, and soon exams…uh…this is my way of getting my head out of the books. Oh and im so sorry thats it so short! (Again) But im gonna make it up to you by giving you guys another chapter. So here you go! Chapter 5. Thanks again to all of you! You guys are fab!

Sivters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - A Moth To A Flame**

Henry didn't dare move. The sun was rising, and Danielle was still sleeping. She laid breathing gently in his arms. Her breaths were like music to his ears. Her scent was heavenly, her hair was softer than anything he had touched. He loved having her all to himself. His angel…And Henry intended to keep his promise. She wanted a child and that is what she shall have. "Henry, what is on your mind?", asked the sleepily Danielle. "You", he showed her his smile. "Go to back to sleep my love, it is far to early", said Henry as he played with her hair. "I can not go to sleep Milord…for fear that when I wake you shall be gone…".He kissed her lips, "I shall not leave Danielle. I shall never leave you". She smiled softly at him, and closed her eyes to continue to sleep in her lovers arms.

When she woke again, Henry kept true to his word. He was still looking at her, while playing with her hair. "Hello my love, did you sleep well?", he asked not taking his eyes off of her. "Hmm, indeed. My dreams were filled with lovely things". Henry raised an eyebrow, "filled with me of course…". Danielle yawned, and took the opportunity to tease him. "No they were filled with William". "OH…William…", he tried to contain his anger. Danielle just smiled to herself as she saw his face fill with jealousy. "My lord, I do believe you are jealous". Henry got up and sat on the side of the bed, with his backed turned on Danielle. "I am NOT jealous". He was starting to act like a nine year old, and she thought it quite funny.

Danielle sat up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his chest. And leaned her chin on his shoulder. "Henry, you have nothing to be jealous of, it is you I love. I am sorry I lied, I thought it would be funny to tease you…My dreams were filled what they are always filled with. My match in everyway, you Henry". He turned his head to face her. "Really?". Danielle nodded, "Really". She kissed his neck and stayed their until they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, you stay here and don't you dare move", he said as he stood up and kissed on the lips. "Henry, I am not…pregnant…". He turned around as he was putting on his robe, "I know, its just…I want us to be more careful this time". He kissed her once more and left the room.

When he returned he was holding a whole tray of delicious food. "I told you not to move Milady", he said with a smile on his face as he placed the food on their bed. "Henry, a few steps will not kill me, honestly if this is what your like when I am not pregnant, what ARE you going to be like when I am", she said with a hint of sarcasm as she put on her matching robe. "Why are we eating here, I fought mother and father wanted us to join them today?". "That's what I fought, but there is a letter there". Danielle picked it up and as she was about to open the sealed letter, she was interrupted by Henry. "Ahem", he coughed to get her attention. He pattered the space next to him, and she just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Happy?", he nodded and wrapped his arms around her, and she continued to open the letter.

Dearest Danielle and Henry,

Father and I, are very sorry that we can not attend breakfast,

but we must attend to some important issues concerning the ball on Monday.

Love Mother & Father.

"Oh yes, I forgot their was a ball this Monday", said Henry as he finished reading the letter. Danielle just sighed, knowing very well there would be a few courtiers, flirting with Henry, hoping to be his mistress. It was if they were a moth to a flame. They do not care if he was married, just as long as they have a piece of him. The future king of France.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note;**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short. I promise to write more A.S.A.P ****Sivter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - The Stars**

Just as Danielle fought, Henry was surrounded by young women, all different shapes and sizes. And as for her, well she just kept out of the way, not wanting to mingle with the courtiers. She had heard the 'small talk' of some of the women who wanted Henry, looking at him as if he was God himself. But one of the small talks that kept replaying in her head was from a courtier, a young woman named Emily Sagnier. She was at least 19 and had black hair that seemed to be quite long. Her eyes were the color of the dark blue sea, and had quite a reputation as a ladies man. Danielle had heard the other courtiers call her a gold digger. But she was the reason why Danielle wanted to run away right at that moment. Her cold words were like a dagger, going into her stomach. "If Prince Henry had married me, I would have been able to carry a child. What kind of woman is Princess Danielle, if she cant even carry a baby". Emily didn't even know that the woman with her back turned to her, was Danielle.

So slowly she crept into the shadows. She made no sound, and brought no attention as she walked out of the very same garden that she had run away from a few months ago. Danielle didn't even look back. Knowing every well that no one would notice she had gone. The corridors were empty, no servant or guard was walking around, just the way she liked it.

Once she had reached her destination she let the tears come down. Danielle went up the west tower until she got to a locked room. She brought a small key and unlocked the door. It revealed a dark room, that was only lighten by the moon and stars in the sky. She closed the door and sat down on the leather armchair that was next to the large window. This was her comfort area. Only one person knew about it, and that was the old man, Leonardo da Vinci.

She laid back and looked at the stars. Her eyes were searching them. Never looking away, always looking. Thesounds of the ball couldn't even be heard, she was at the other side of the palace, away from everyone's eyes. The tears continued to come down, Danielle didn't even bother to wipe them away. She was to busy, searching the stars for a reason and answers. Why she lost her child, when would the pain would end. But they told her nothing. They just shone brightly, comforting her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Where She Is**

Henry just smiled sweetly at the women that surrounded him. Joining in their conversations as he looked around, looking for his Danielle. He hadn't seen her for hours, he wanted to hold her, he wanted her. Once he was able to come up with an excuse to get away, Henry headed to da Vinci.

"Leonardo, have you seen Danielle?", He shook his head. "Why?". Henry turned to the old man. His eyes spoke louder than words. "I haven't seen her in hours, and nobody seems to know where she is…I am worried that something might have…happened". Da Vinci sighed gently, "Henry you must give her time. She is hurting more than anyone else…she was carrying the child after all. And I wouldn't be surprised if she felt that it was her fault for losing it, and I dought this ball was any help at all for her. And don't worry I know where she is, she's safe there. And when she's ready she'll come out again, she will. But until then, don't be surprised if she isn't herself". Leonardo walked away, to leave Henry to take in all he had just said.

She didn't look at who had entered, she didn't care. Her tears were still coming down and her eyes were still searching the sky. "Your husband been looking for you". Da Vinci slowly came closer, still not getting a reply, but very well could see the tears. "He is worried Danielle, he loves you. And as much as you try to search for the answers and reasons, the stars will not reply". His voice was gentle and it seemed to break her stare. Danielle's eyes closed and when they reopened more tears came down. An arm went around her and helped her up. "Come, I'll walk you to your door and then I shall go fetch Henry". She looked at him and slowly nodded and let more tears come down.

Just as before the corridors where quite and empty. Leonardo still held onto Danielle, as a father would to his injured child. The walk to her room was silent. The only noses to be heard where her sobs.

Leonardo helped her into her dressing chamber, where Aurora waited for her. As soon as Danielle entered, Aurora ran across the room to aid her Lady. "Your highness, are you alright", Aurora's voice revealed that she was worried but Danielle didn't even answer her. She let her tears come down and looked at the floor. Her face was blank. "Help Princess Danielle into her nightgown, and help to her bed…", Da Vinci told to the worried woman. They helped Danielle sit on a arm chair and Aurora went to fetch something's. Leonardo bent down so Danielle was looking at him. "I'm going to go find Henry now…I promise you Danielle that is pain will go away soon…and everything will be alright". His voice was still gentle, and Danielle just nodded slowly still with a blank face. She wanted to believe him but some how she felt his words were untrue.

The old man entered the ball that was full of laughter and happiness. It wasn't hard to understand why she disappeared, a ball was the last thing she needed.

It wasn't hard for da Vinci to find Henry. The large group of young women was a dead give away. He literarily had to push his way through them. "Your highness may I have a word with you". Henry looked up and smiled a Leonardo, "of course". Da Vinci rolled his eyes, "in private…". Color left Henrys face. He knew what ever Leonardo wanted to say, it was about Danielle. So he excused himself and walked away with Da Vinci. "What has happened to Danielle?", Henry asked so only Leonardo would hear. "Henry, Danielle needs you. She is in your room. She's very weak and tried, I'm afraid that everything is starting to get to her". Henry started to feel horrid. He understood now why she needed help from getting out of bed, why she need to hold onto something most of the time when ever walking. All these clues and he didn't pick up on it. "Thank you, can you tell my parents where I am". Leonardo nodded and with that the prince left.

Henry slowly entered their bedroom. Its only sources of light was the fire and the night sky. Danielle sat on one of the windowsills, looking out to the sky. Even in the poor light, he could she her tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what to say…how to make her feel better. Nothing came into his mind. Nothing.

* * *

What do you think so far? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - I Promise To You**

"She's not the same anymore…its like another person has taken over her…someone I don't know…" reviled Henry as he sat next to his father. "She's been so cold towards me. So rarely have I seen a true smile". He continued to tell all his woes to the king, who only nodded every now and then.

"You win" sighed Danielle. For 3 weeks now she had been bedridden. And for those weeks, everyday she either played chess or painted. All of which Captain De Lamark was present. "Do you think it wise that Henry and I married?"

Confused by her question William looked at her. "You highness? I don't understand…"

She sighed again and played with her chess pieces. "Recently I have started to wonder what my life would be like if I had never married Henry…what his life would be like…he'd be happy…"

William shook his head, "your highness he is happy with the life he leads now…you mean the world to him, why I have never seen him happy since he met you…"

"I feel like I walk this path of saddens alone, like I'm waiting in a silent prayer for an answer…a breath that would release me from this world that is so cold like stone…no light is seen in my dark heart…". William held her hand as a friend should when there companion needs comforting.

"Then I shall help you come out of this cold world, and release the Danielle I know, like I release a bird out on a summer day…I shall be here, that I promise. You shall not have to walk this path alone anymore. And you shall not have to wait in a silent prayer that both of us can say. The light will come back into your heart, it shall be so strong that the darkness will be banished. This is my promise to you Danielle…".

Just as the young Captain had finished his sentence Danielle hugged him as Henry entered the bedchamber. At first the two didn't realize, well not until Henry coughed.

"Hello Henry" said Danielle as she let go of William. The young man stood to attention.

"Danielle…Captain…so what have you to been up to?" It was evident that Henry was jealous.

"I'm afraid my lord that we have been playing chess, William winning most of the time though I should add…don't be jealous Henry, it taws a friendly hug that your eyes gazed upon". Danielle got up from her bed and went to her dressing chamber, fully aware of the things that where playing in her husbands head.

Once Henry had dismissed De Lamark he rubbed his head and went after his wife. "Danielle…"

"No Henry, do not Danielle me!" Shouted the young princess. "When will you trust me Henry? Hm when?" Anger had filled her so much that she couldn't even look at him.

"I do trust you", defended Henry.

"No, you do not…"Closing her eyes she continued. "It may be best if you spent the night in another room Henry…".Dumbfounded, Henry did what she wished and left their quarters.

Seeking guidance, Danielle called one of the guards to find the queen, and ask her to come to Danielle quarters. A wave of tiredness had hit Danielle so she sat down in parlor, on one of the overstuffed chairs. She didn't have to wait long. The queen entered her room with her smile on her face.

"You called dearest?" Marie asked.

"Yes…I seek your advice. Henry has become so easily jealous that I cant stand to be near him…I don't know what to do…"

The queen bit he bottom lip as an idea came into her head. She new if it came to plan both Henry and Francis would be mad at her. But she thought it as the only way. "I have an idea…but the king and Henry would be furious if it came to play".

Danielle was intrigue now, "Go on".

"They say that distance makes the heart grow founder. What if you were to go away, with only two guards and two companies, leaving only a letter to Henry not saying were you were going but simply saying that the time apart would be good for you…what do you think?"

With a smile on her face she looked up to Queen Marie, "I think I like you idea…"

"Then it shall be done, I have a cottage in the south of France that only a few know of. And when I say few that doesn't count my husband or son. I'd visit as much as I could of course".

Danielle nodded, "when can this plan be done?"

The queen looked at her. "Tonight if you wish…I'd send William to get Jacqueline start a way and get him and Laurent to take you away".

The princess nodded again and stood up. "Then tonight it is then". The queen nodded and when out of the room. Tonight Danielle would be gone…

**

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!**

Hahaha! so sorry i havent update in like a million years but exams were on. Anyway im on a break and im finding i have more time now. AndI'm gonna write itlike this soit'll hopefully help ElvenCompanionto undertsnad whos saying what. Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really boosts my confidence. Well like always i really like to no what you think. Bye for now!

Sivter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Hey peeps so sorry i havent updated in like what now? 5 months? Im really so sorry and i'd like to thank you all for be so wonderful! You guys are fab! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. Now i'd like to say that the reason for not updating in so long is because im in my last yr of high school now, meaning exams all the time. Ive got my final GCSE exams right now. They gonna be done in about 3 weeks. And then i'll have all the time in the world to write more storys on both FanFiction and FictionPress. Oh, just for your information, since last year, i have been having ideas of new fan fiction storys (Some Titanic Fiction and Some Ever After Fiction) so watch out, this year is going to be a very full year of Sivy writing hehehe! Well i hope you are all alright and that your all having fun on what ever you are doing! Laters you lovely peeps!**

**P.S**

**Im sorry this Chapter isnt as good as the others. But im still writing so dont worry! Hahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten - Dreams**

Holding tightly onto her maidens hand, the young woman screamed one final time. The pain was unbearable. It felt like she was being torn into two, but soon all that was forgotten. A simple cry clarified the arrive of another much awaited child. However all this came with a price. And she knew of the amount of blood she had lost. She was going to die. Die before she could even hold the precious gifts she and her lover had created.

The young woman knew it was not just a silly assumption. It was written on all there faces. And it was starting to be clarified. With heavy eyelids she closed her eyes for one final time.

"Shhh", comforted Aurora. For the ten weeks Danielle had been at the charming manor, practically every night the crown princess had unpleasant dreams. Concern filled the young lady in waiting. She wished so much to tell the Queen of her daughter-in-law's troubled nights, but she didn't want to be seen as an untrusting person. So night after night, she tended to the princess and kept the secret.

Looking into the mirror, Danielle gazed at her bulging middle. It was hardly noticeable once she wore a dress, but as she stood in her nightgown, it just attracted the eye. Her dresses where now getting tight around her belly. She had a suspicion of what it was causing such a thing, and she had taken note to be careful. This was her own little secret and she had no desire to share it. Well at lest not just yet. But could her disturbing dreams mean anything? Could it be a sign or maybe even an omen? Either way, Danielle took it as a blessing.

"Danielle…Danielle, are you awake?" called Jacqueline through the bedchamber doors. Looking away from the mirror, she replied back with a yes as she quickly went over to one of her closets. Picking a mosey green dress, which had gold patterns a upon it, Danielle laid it on her bed.

The long summer days had turned into cold nights. No longer could she fall asleep under one of many willow trees with the warm sun shining through the gaps of the leaves and branches.

To Danielle, summer was the only thing that kept her mind busy. With many visits from the queen and other such important people to Danielle visiting, the young princess was occupied, but now the rain and cold wind blew. Causing her to be under a house arrest state. Meaning she was thinking more about Henry then anything.

How she missed him. At times she imaged him to be right beside her. And when she looked to her side, she never saw him. Her heart felt heavy and many times during the night she would cry herself to sleep. To just feel his warmth would be a comfort, but alas, she could not. Guilt and regret filled her. She heard from the queen of Henrys reaction towards this little lesson. After reading her letter, in which she told him of the distance would, for now, be best for them, she was informed that her husband hit the nearest thing. Which was sadly a stone wall. Luckily he did not break any bones, it was just bleeding and badly bruised. However, since she left, he did nothing but mope and complain around Da Vinci and his parents. And every time they would tell him the same thing. "You only brought it upon yourself".

"Milady, tis time for breakfast your highness", interrupted Aurora's voice. As Danielle lady in waiting helped her dress, the princess put a protective hand over her round middle.


End file.
